Anni Candy
Childhood Anni was born on Iego to Flare Macan and Maria Candy, but sold to Jabba the Hutt at age two. A year later she was freed and taken to the Jedi Temple by Mace Windu. Jedi Childhood Anni was always meditating and watching other padawans train. She wanted to become a Jedi Master like Mace Windu. Jedi Knighthood Anni became a Jedi Knight at age 12 and was one of the youngest Jedi Knight. Anni trained Denn for a year and then he betrayed her to the Sith. Anni didn't train a padawan for six months. After six months Anni trained Zane Skyywalker. They trained together for two years. Zane was graduated to a Jedi Knight while Anni graduated to Jedi Master and joined the Jedi Council. Finding Sisters Anni was on a secret mission for the Jedi Council, while Anni was preparing for the mission as a Speed Racer she caught the eyes of Steve. He was sponsor of his daughter Rose Girl and Sarah. He was a drunk most days of the year Steve praised his daughters when they won a race but hit them if they lost any race. Rose protected Sarah from Steve. Anni watched Steve try to hit Sarah but Rose rushed in front of Sarah and took the hit for her. Anni watched the two sisters leave there Station and head towards concession stand, most likely to get beer for Steve. "I can have Steve taken away for abusive" Anni says to Rose and Sarah. The girls are shaking. "Ho....How?" "I am a Jedi" "Please, I beg of you" Life With Rose & Sarah The three girls quickly became the best of friends when Anni recommended that Rose and Sarah both move into her smaller apartment that she never uses, Rose and Sarah agree and are moved in by the end of the week. Months pass and Rose returns to the race track without her disgrace of a father. Sarah attends all and any of Roses race to give love and support to her especially when Anni couldn't attend due to her Jedi Duties and of course when Rose lost a race. The three girls were adjoined at the hip in a way until an unfaithful night when Rose and Sarah's apartment was broken into whilst Rose was out without the younger sister. When Rose returned the apartment was only messy in the bedroom as Sarah struggled against her killer Finding Another Sister and a Father Shortly after Rose and Sarah moved into Anni's smaller apartment, Anni was approched by a Jedi that went by the name of Padme Firewalker, she declared that she was Anni's long lost triplet. She (Anni) was amazed by the girls approach and quickly went to get a blood test to see if this was true. Once the blood test came back postive Anni welcomed Padme happy to be with family for once in her life. While Anni was walking along the halls in the Jedi Temple with Jocky Airliner and Swoop Sniper (CT-4082) when the three noticed that Anni is a spitting image of Jedi Master Flare Macan who had recently returned from the battle on Ice Burg Three, the three approached the Jedi Master and invited him over for tea and treats. Flare and Anni connected and bonded the moment they sat down in front of the fire on Anni's Deck. Flare stayed much longer then Sniper and Jocky did due to being called into duty. The following morning Flare confessed to all three girls that he was there father and was proud of all three of us for our life choices and that we should "never give up hope" he they stood up and left the apartment to return to his duty as a high ranking officer in Joker, a squad that he was very loyal to. The Death of Rose Rose along with Anni traveled to Orto Plutonia to race in the championship race. Once the girls got to the racetrack they see Steve with an evil grin on his face. Anni assisted Rose with preperation for the race. "Good Luck Sis" Anni whispers as Rose slides into her favorite jacket. "You'll owe me a few drinks if I win, Remeber" She says and winks before sliding herself onto the red speeder bike Flare, Anni and Sarah built by hand. Anni waves her off and goes to the stands. That's the last time Anni saw Rose alive, on the second round just as the Rose gained first place and the racers rounded the corner, out of sight of the audience a pillar collapesed and crushed Rose Girl. Anni raced to her sisters body and cried over it, the Jedi Master refused to let anyone touch it for hours. When she was finally pulled away from her sisters body she rushed to Corusant. A dark side within her began to sneak it's way into her. The Death of Padme After the death of Rose, Anni decided to change from being a Jedi to being a Senator. Padme assisted her older sister by introducing her to Daniel Greenpulser, the Chancellor for Pure Clan. The youngest Candy-Macan child was happy to be able to bond with Anni, even after the death of Rose. Shortly after Anni was placed inside the Pure Clan Senate, it became corrupted and Padme left the senate and joined Firewalker Senate; tired of Pure Clans corruption. In that time period between the rest of Pure Clan Senate leaving that senate to form a new senate and Anni's shocking discovery that the there mother was a princess to Iego, but was kidnapped and stolen just before she met Flare, the youngest triplet began to fall into a deep depression from the corruption of Firewalker Senate to the raging Clone War she planned an assassination on herself by a bounty hunter. When the bounty hunter did not show she shot herself in the heart with her own pistol. Anni who was in a Senate meeting quickly rushed to Padme's apartment hoping to save her sister but it was to late...Padme's body was as cold as ice when she arrived. The Time of Change During the time just after discovering Padme and Roses death Anni went through a period of having no work and chose to work for Ree. Anni worked as a Bounty Hunter until she came into enlightenment on the real business Ree ran and left the life behind her. Anni went back to her roots on Iego and after many years she became a Senator of Iego once more. Senate Life Anni continued being in the Senate after coming to her senses with Ree and her business running. The Senator of Iego followed Daniel Greenpulser and his neutral Senate through many civil wars against foes like Nova Corp/Dark Nebula, A fellow Senator Trey and The Raiders Clan Returning to Iego Anni returned to Iego after several years of Senate work. She assisted in making Iego civilized again. A small palace was built to house Anni and her thought to be growing family. There weren't many children running around so Anni used those rooms to house and feed families whose homes are not built yet. The Senate of Iego is loved by her subjects, in the center of the main city is a memorial for anyone who was lost to the Separatists Orbital Security System, and those who died by the hands of the Separatists Retirement Anni retirement was inevitable as the Senate she worked for the longest dissolves after many wars and conflicts, within and tired of the constant depressing new that was given to her daily; Anni's brown hair was turning gray and was counting the days she had left to live. She moved to Tatootine and began a farm close to the Skywalkers Ranch just to keep an eye on her old friends son. The aging Anni enjoyed the days Adni visited with her grandchildren, it made her house feel like a real home as the children chased each other around there mother as the two chatted about what was going on in the world. Death After a long, yet successful season of farming Anni traveled to her Mustafar home where Rex Bladestorme, her ex-friend awaited her arrival. He swore on the day that they departed that he would get revenge on Anni for playing with his heart when she never meant to hurt it at all. "Why can't we talk this through Rex!" Anni asks Rex in dire confusion as she's assaulted The Sith turned Exile stole Anni's customized light sabers off of her belt and threw them into a place that would be difficult for her to reach even with the force. Rex approaches her, his light saber goes to her neck and she prays that he kills her swiftly, when suddenly the black sabers' blade is gone from her neck and is being pinned by a close friend and a fellow ex friend of Rex's, Sarah Wolf555. "Thank god you came when you did!" -Anni to Sarah after being saved by Sarah While Sarah distracted Rex, Anni uses the force to call her double-bladed light saber, once the lightsaber was activated she rushes for the Sith Exile. As the battle continues Anni struggles to continue to fight, her old age was beginning to show as she fought against the Sith alongside Sarah. As Anni maneuvers away from the Sith Exile. The man slices off the elderly woman's arm and leg off. She screams in agony while she lays on the floor. The Sith force shocks Sarah onto unconsciousness before burying his lightsaber into Anni's heart. She departs from the world of the living on 5 ABY on the planet of Mustafar. She was buried alongside her Mother and Father on Iego where a beautiful ceremony was held to honor her. Love Lives Anni had several marriages and only had a daughter named Adni with her first husband Shawn. She was happy for the time but time changed her and she moved onto someone else. Her final husband was a man named Beastly Rex that she met through the Senate. They fell in love but never had any children. The war and eventually the Senate's dissolve made the couple depart from each others company and go along their separate paths. Anni retired to Mustafar after The Parliament of the People's dissolve. Anni's Large Apartment on Coruscant image20140104-15-09-16.jpg|The Entrance image20140104-15-09-26.jpg|The view of the apartment when you first arrive image20140104-15-09-36.jpg|The Living Room and Welcome Area image20140104-15-09-39.jpg|Kitchen and Dining Table image20140104-15-10-29.jpg|The Bedroom image20140104-15-11-00.jpg|The ensuite bathroom. image20140104-15-11-12.jpg|The Dance floor and relaxation on the lower level of the Deck image20140104-15-11-23.jpg|The Upper Levels of the Deck ~Includes a Bar & Grill + a place to eat Rose and Sarah's Apartment on Coruscant Anni's Home on Mustafar Trivia Anni Candy is a fictional character from Clone Wars Adventures (The game shut down on March 31, 2014) Anni Candy was apart of the original name of the creators first Gaming Channel that was later changed from Annicandy4ever to TheNationsHome Rose Girl was played by only the creator of Anni, there was no one else except her. :P Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Master Category:Senator Category:Humans Category:Clone Wars Category:The People's Parliament